


Powdery White Fluff and Sweet Afternoons

by NoirAngel011



Series: Snapshots Of The March Girls; From 1861 To 1865 [8]
Category: Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Beth steps out of her comfort zone, Other, Sisters, Snow Day, They have fun, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: Beth takes a step forward and plays around with her sisters.The scene of Amy, Jo, Laurie, and Meg having a snowball fight, but Beth decides to join them. Based on the 2017 miniseries.
Relationships: Theodore Laurence & Elizabeth March, Theodore Laurence & Josephine March
Series: Snapshots Of The March Girls; From 1861 To 1865 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566445
Kudos: 9





	Powdery White Fluff and Sweet Afternoons

“I’m going to get you Amy March!”

“Not so fast Josephine!”

The girls ran around the yard, snow on their gloves and blushes on their faces. They were laughing, giggling, and screaming as they chased each other around.

“Amy, Amy! Don’t scream like that” Beth called at her from the porch. She was holding her folder full of music. Jo looked over at her and smiled, before she was hit in the face by something wet and cold.

“Oh you will pay for that Laurie Laurence!” Jo scooped up a handful of snow off the ground and packed it into a tight ball. Laurie jumped behind a tree, hiding himself from Jo. 

Amy squealed, running up next to him and shoving him out from behind the tree.

“Caught ya!” Jo tossed the ball and it hit Laurie square in the face.

Amy cackled, letting out a shocked squeak when she was pelted in the back with the fluffy snow.

“Meg!”

And with her cry, the full on war of snow balls began. The cold ice was flying everywhere, everyone getting soaked as they were hit and the snow melted on their clothes.

Laurie didn’t expect it when he was hit in the back of the head by a flying snowball. All the girls were running around in front of him. He was confused.

Naturally, he turned around.

Beth was standing there, a smile on her face, two more snowballs in her left hand. Laurie’s eyes widened before he was hit in the face.

Beth was laughing, and so was he. He loved seeing her join in on the fun and spend time with them. He brushed the snow off his face, reaching down and picking up a small mound from the floor.

“You had this coming, Beth March,” He jokingly snarled at her, and she jumped up, running away as he tried to chase her down with the snow still in his hand. Jo suddenly realized that beth was playing with them, motioning to Meg and pointing at Beth. 

Meg got the plan almost instantly, sneaking off behind a tree and beginning to make a bunch of snowballs. Amy realized this too, and raced over to distracted Laurie and Beth, keeping them away from where Meg was kneeled in the snow.

Laurie and Beth were teamed up, making and passing each other snowballs to throw at the other girls. Beth smacked Amy in the side of the head with one, and Laurie caught Jo on her shoulder.

Meg popped up from behind the tree, a pile of tons of perfect snowballs piled up into three stacked, just out of view.

Jo caught her eye, and snuck away. Amy ran faster and farther away from the tree, Beth and Laurie chasing after her.

“Good work.” Jo whispered, careful not to be too loud as to draw Beth and Laurie’s attention over to them. They still had no idea what the other girls had in store.

“Thank you. What do you say? We take two at a time and sneak in from the side?” Meg picked up a snowball sitting on top of the closest pile.

Jo shook her head.

“You take the left side, I’ll take the right. Amy will sneak in from behind and attack.”

Meg nodded in agreement.

“I’m going to switch with Amy.” and took off after the youngest girl.

Jo picked up two snowballs, waiting for Amy to come over. Meg and Amy traded places flawlessly while Jo hid behind the largest tree.

“You’re sneaking in from behind with the attack. Meg and I will take defense on either side.” Amy nodded, out of breath.

Amy grabbed up three snowballs and ran back onto the field, staying safely out of Beth and Laurie’s view.

Jo ran the opposite way, coming up from Laurie’s right side. She threw the snowball she was holding in her left hand and hit him in the back of the head.

“Hey!” He whipped his head around to face Jo and she smiled at him, before throwing the second snowball when he was least expecting it and getting him straight in the face.

Beth jumped when Meg hit her in the arm from the side, turning towards her and throwing the snowball she was holding at her.

But Meg was faster than her little sister, and jumped out of the way, barely missing the packed snow.

The two weren’t expecting it when Amy ran up from behind, hitting Laurie with two snowballs and Beth with one.

“Oh it’s on!” Laurie screamed, reaching down and grabbing a handful of snow, loosely packed it before throwing it where Amy had been. 

She had moved though, picking up two more snowballs and racing towards the other side of the yard. Jo hid behind a bush, carefully holding three snowballs. Meg was distracting Beth, keeping her away from the other two.

“Where in the world did they..” Laurie mumbled.

He was cut off by four snowballs pelting him, Jo and Amy teaming up to target Laurie.

He fell down into the snow, staring up at the sun. his view was blocked when Jo stepped closer, the last snowball in her hand.

She dropped it down onto his face. Amy broke out into giggles as he tried to spit the snow out of his mouth and wipe it out of his eyes.

Beth turned towards them starting to laugh too.

Meg smiled. Jo started to giggle. 

Laurie sat up, wiping the snow off his jacket. He was laughing too.

They smiled at each other. It was fun to just hang out and have fun.

“You should play with us more often, Beth. This was often.” Amy said, looking towards her sister.

“I think I will.” Beth was smiling wide and Jo couldn’t remember the last time everyone had been so happy.


End file.
